


Entre tus brazos

by WriterNonsense



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación entre Derek y Karen toma un nuevo rumbo entre ensayo y ensayo de Hit List.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre tus brazos

**Author's Note:**

> Post S2.

“I see her. In my head, all the time. I see her”

\- ¡No, no, NO! ¡Otra vez! Jimmy, desde el principio.  
Sabe que está siendo irracional, que está gritando más que de costumbre, porque hasta Kyle, que le adora desde que les proporcionó la oportunidad de su vida, está a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero le importa una mierda. Su reputación está cayéndose por el retrete desde que todas esas actrices iniciaron la campaña “destruyamos a Derek Wills por usarnos como a kleenex”, y Hit list es su oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de demostrarle a todo el mundo que no necesita “acosar” a ninguna mujer para crear la mejor obra de teatro de su vida.   
\- Derek...  
Karen se pasa una toalla por el cuello y la frente, dejando de intentar complacerle con el número de baile, y Derek se aprieta el puente de la nariz, intentando no gruñir.   
\- ¿Ahora qué? - No es que lo consiga, pero Karen sonríe de medio lado, y Derek suspira, rindiéndose.   
\- ¡Todo el mundo, es suficiente por hoy! Mañana os quiero aquí una hora antes.   
Si se quejan de ello son lo bastante inteligentes como para hacerlo a sus espaldas, y pronto Derek y Karen se quedan a solas en el gimnasio.   
\- ¿Tú no sales corriendo?  
Karen se encoge de hombros, lanzando la toalla a su bolsa de deporte.   
\- Puedo seguir un rato más. Soy tu musa, ¿recuerdas? Estamos en esto juntos.   
Y tiene razón, porque sin ella no habría descubierto a Jimmy y a Kyle, y sin ella ya no tendría reputación. Por algún motivo a los representantes y productores que siguen dirigiéndole la palabra les alivia que haya una actriz que sea sólo amiga platónica suya, aunque cree que muchos suponen que Karen es lesbiana, adicta a algo o una idiota enamorada de él.   
\- Vayamos a mi piso, no consigo concentrarme aquí dentro. 

Caminan hasta su apartamento, parándose a por comida para llevar, Karen hablándole sin parar de la última visita a Nueva York de sus padres, que, por lo que cuenta, parecen orgullosos de que su pequeña trabaje en un nuevo musical y haya superado lo de Dev.   
\- Era el yerno perfecto, creo que les dolió casi tanto como a mí que me engañara. - La deja pasar frente a él, ambos entrando ya en su apartamento.   
\- Pues tu nuevo amiguito les va a encantar. Jimmy es todo un partidazo.   
Karen le mira de reojo, frunciendo el ceño, siguiéndole hasta la cocina, donde reparten la comida entre los dos, cogiendo unos palillos para el sushi.   
\- ¿Jimmy?  
\- Oh, por favor, Karen. Se le cae la baba cuando te mira, quiere que te lo tires. - La apunta con los palillos cuando lo dice, y Karen ríe.   
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hemos hecho ya?  
Derek se atraganta, aceptando el vaso de agua que le acerca Karen, dando un par de tragos antes de verse capaz de volver a hablar.   
\- Vaya, vaya, mira quién se ha convertido en toda una mujer.  
Destila sarcasmo, levantándose a por un par de cervezas, dándole una a Karen, que le mira divertida.   
\- ¿No creerías que sigo siendo la misma inocente de Iowa que la primera vez que nos vimos, no?  
\- No, por supuesto. Pero pensaba que tendrías algo más de sentido común. Jimmy es...  
\- Derek...  
Se calla, dándole la espalda, dejando la cerveza en la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.   
No ve la sonrisa de Karen, o se daría cuenta de que se trae algo entre manos. 

Aprovechan la sala de estar para ensayar, Derek pone las canciones de Hit list en su estéreo y se sienta en el sofá a verla bailar, anotando en su libreta lo que funciona y lo que no.  
Al cabo de diez minutos se une a ella, frunciendo el ceño.   
\- No, así, da el giro hacia el otro lado.  
Se pone tras ella, cogiéndola por la cintura, guiándola, como en los primeros ensayos de Bombshell. Por aquel entonces Karen era sólo una más de las bailarinas, pero las chispas siguen estando allí. Derek se pega a su cuerpo, los dos siguen los pasos como si fueran uno, y Karen entrelaza los dedos con los de Derek, en su cintura.   
La música les envuelve, jadean juntos cuando Karen da un salto y gira en sus brazos, poniéndose cara a cara, chocando sus caderas.   
Derek sabe que Karen puede notar su erección contra su muslo, pero no hace ningún comentario, absorta en seguir los pasos.   
Cuando se da cuenta que si siguen así acabará lanzándola sobre el sofá, se detiene, gruñendo cuando Karen choca contra él, sorprendida.   
\- ¿Estaba mal?  
\- Estaba pasable. Hagamos un descanso.   
La deja ir como si quemara, a la vez que se acaba la música, y el silencio llena la sala. Por un momento se miran a los ojos, y Derek parece perder el control de sí mismo, acariciándole la mejilla, trazando el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar. Karen separa los labios, y justo cuando su lengua va a lamerle el dedo a Derek, suena el ascensor, y la voz de Ivy desde la entrada les saca de su estupor. Derek carraspea, y Karen va a por sus cosas, poniéndose la chaqueta.   
\- No hace falta que te marches.  
\- Mañana tengo que madrugar, el déspota del director, ya sabes. - Sonríe, y Derek ríe, cogiéndola por la cintura mientras la acompaña a la entrada.   
Ivy está allí, sonriendo, aunque el saludo se le congela en los labios cuando les ve juntos.   
\- No sabía que tenías visita, no quería molestar.  
\- Ya me iba. Hasta mañana. - Habla sin dignarse a mirarla, y lo último que ve antes de que se cierren las puertas es a Derek frunciéndole el ceño a Ivy. 

Karen pasa a recogerle por casa a la mañana siguiente, vestida para ir a correr y con dos cafés. Derek le sonríe, aceptando uno, fijándose en cómo Karen mira por todas partes disimuladamente.   
\- No se quedó a pasar la noche. La eché en cuanto te marchaste.  
\- No sé de qué me hablas.   
Pero parece complacida, y Derek sonríe, cogiendo sus cosas. Se acaban los cafés, y empiezan su rutina matinal.   
No sabe cómo empezó todo, pero desde que Hit list tiene libreto y productores, Karen y él quedan a primera hora para correr por Central Park antes de ir a ensayar, Derek ha descubierto que le relaja y le permite pensar en la obra y luego comentarlo con Karen en la cafetería del gimnasio.   
Esa mañana Derek se pide un zumo y un pomelo, Karen otro café, y hablan de la nueva escena que Kyle les entregó hace un par de días. Cuando Karen alarga la mano hacia el azúcar Derek hace lo mismo sin darse cuenta, absorto en sus apuntes, y ambos se rozan los dedos, mirándose sorprendidos. Derek le acaricia la mano, sonriéndole, y Karen alarga la pierna bajo la mesa, rozándole el tobillo a Derek.   
\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?  
Derek alza las cejas cuando la oye, ladeando la cabeza.   
\- Son las ocho de la mañana.  
\- Ahora no, idiota, alguna noche. Salir a cenar juntos, ya sabes, en algún sitio elegante.   
Se sonroja, maldiciéndose por ello, pero a Derek parece gustarle, porque la coge de la mano, guiándola hacia él, besándosela.   
\- Será un placer.  
Cuando la deja ir, se levanta, de nuevo serio.   
\- Ahora espabila, querida, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

La noche de la cita Karen se pone un vestido que le llega por medio muslo, ceñido, y unos tacones que la hacen parecer tan alta como Derek. Llega al restaurante a la hora exacta a la que han quedado, dando su nombre en la entrada, y el maitre la acompaña hacia la mesa, donde Derek ya está esperándola.   
Se levanta para saludarla, dándole un beso en la mejilla.   
\- Estás preciosa.  
\- Gracias.   
Tras pedir y que les sirvan el vino, Karen da un sorbo, sorprendida por lo tranquila que se siente. Luego se da cuenta. Derek y ella ya son amigos desde hace meses, de modo que por una parte, es como cenar con su mejor amiga.   
Aunque tenga pensado un final bastante menos inocente que cuando queda con sus amigas del musical.   
\- Jimmy debe estar furioso. ¿Nos hará una visita sorpresa, como tu ex aquella noche?  
\- ¡No! Y Dev no estaba celoso, señor “puedo oírlo en las os”  
Derek se encoge de hombros, no fue muy difícil sacar de quicio a Dev pero sí divertido.   
\- Además, no salgo con Jimmy, fue sólo algo pasajero.   
\- Vaya, sí que has llegado lejos desde Iowa. - Entrechocan los vasos, y pasan la cena hablando de todo un poco, sobretodo de teatro, y pronto llegan los postres.   
Derek se pide sólo un café, pero Karen escoge la tarta de chocolate, y gime, cerrando los ojos cuando saborea una cucharada. Sabe que no está siendo sutil, pero no le importa. Una de las cosas que la nueva Karen tiene claras es que va a dejar de ser la que espere, a partir de ahora si quiere algo va a ir a por ello.   
Derek pide la cuenta, e insiste en pagar él, cogiéndola por la cintura cuando salen a la calle, acercándola a su cuerpo. Se inclina para besarla, pero antes de que pueda conseguirlo, Karen ladea la cara, besándole en la barbilla.   
\- Buenas noches, Derek.  
Llama a un taxi, subiéndose a él antes de que Derek sea capaz de salir de su estupor.   
Cuando lo hace, sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. La llama al móvil, y Karen responde al primer tono.   
\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?  
\- Nuestra primera cita, Derek, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta. - Nota su sonrisa a través de la línea, y chasquea la lengua.   
\- Claro que sí, no soy idiota. Me refiero al beso.   
\- Si me hubieras besado habríamos acabado acostándonos juntos.  
\- Ya, ¿y?  
\- No quiero ser una más, Derek.   
\- No lo... - Pero Karen ha colgado, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. 

\- ¿Que has hecho qué? ¡Karen! - Su compañera de piso está esperándola despierta, impaciente por saber cómo ha acabado la cita, y le da un empujón en el sofá cuando Karen le explica lo del beso.  
\- ¡Te va a mandar a paseo! - Karen se cruza de piernas, poniéndose cómoda. Sabe que van a estar un buen rato con esto.   
\- Tú misma lo dijiste, Derek está acostumbrado a que le digan que sí a todo. Es una de las razones por las que somos amigos, porque...  
\- No te lo tiraste la primera noche. Lo sé. Pero si quieres acostarte con él no entiendo este plan. Es retorcido. ¿Y si se cansa y te deja?  
\- Le gusto, pero mira lo que pasó con Ivy, cuando las cosas fueron en serio la dejó sin pensárselo. Quiero ir despacio.   
Su amiga la mira, poniendo los ojos en blanco.   
\- Estás loca. Pero si funciona, tendrás que pasarme tus apuntes, porque vas a lograr un milagro.   
Ríen, y Karen sabe que va por buen camino cuando es Derek la que la pasa a buscar a la mañana siguiente por su piso. En cuanto le abre la puerta Derek se inclina hacia ella, y la besa, pillándola por sorpresa. Karen abre la boca para protestar, pero Derek aprovecha y roza su lengua con la suya, y lo único que acierta a hacer Karen es rodearle el cuello con los brazos, pegándose a él, acariciándole el pelo y gimiendo en medio del beso.   
Cuando la deja ir le ofrece uno de los vasos de café que lleva en las manos, sonriéndole.   
\- Espabila, tenemos...  
\- Mucho trabajo, lo sé.   
Pero le tiemblan las piernas de camino a la ducha. Se la da fría, y cuando salen a correr Karen se pregunta cómo demonios va a conseguir ir despacio si sólo piensa en desnudarle.   
Derek la sigue con la mirada durante todo el ensayo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Hasta el resto de los actores se dan cuenta de su repentino buen humor, y el ensayo es el primero en el que Derek sólo alza la voz dos veces, y considerando su afición al despotismo, se trata de todo un logro.   
Así, todos están más relajados, y el ensayo acaba mejor y antes de lo previsto.   
\- ¡Buen trabajo, chicos! Recordad, mañana tenemos el día libre pero os quiero preparados el viernes. Tendremos visita. Eileen traerá a unos inversores, y si sale bien, Hit list estará más cerca de estrenarse off Broadway. Karen, quédate un momento, quiero revisar la última escena.  
Jimmy y Kyle se despiden de ella, ambos hablando de qué teatro podría servirles, y cuando cierran la puerta tras ellos Karen se suelta el pelo, peinándoselo con los dedos, siempre lo lleva recogido cuando ensayan.   
\- ¿Otra vez? Es lo único que hemos hecho estas últimas tres horas.  
\- Todo tiene que salir perfecto.   
\- Lo hará.   
Pero se pone en su puesto, y es un baile a dúo con el protagonista, de modo que Derek le ofrece su mano, y bailan juntos de nuevo, moviéndose de punta a punta de la pista.   
Este baile es en el que los personajes de Karen y Jimmy descubren que han estado enamorado durante todos esos años odiándose y engañándose, así que lo que empieza como un baile clásico acaba convertido en algo más erótico, y Derek y ella bailan pegados, la mano de Derek acaricia su trasero, y Karen le coge de la camiseta, mirándole a los ojos.   
No se fijan hacia donde van, y acaban en la pared, Derek rodeándola con sus brazos, besándola como esa mañana en su piso.   
Esta vez no tiene las manos ocupadas con nada, de modo que las usa para alzarla por la cintura, y Karen le rodea las caderas con sus piernas, arqueándose bajo su torso, echando el cuello hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio cuando Derek se lo besa, lamiendo y chupando toda la piel que queda al descubierto.   
\- Derek...  
\- Oh, dios, no me digas que quieres que pare...  
Karen sacude la cabeza, no sabe a qué le está diciendo que no, pero no le deja ir, así que Derek le acaricia el trasero, volviéndola a besar antes de soltarla.   
\- Pero qué...  
Karen pestañea un par de veces para ubicarse, y cuando vuelve a mirarle Derek le pasa una botella de agua tras dar él un trago.   
\- Maldita sea, Karen.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- No quiero follarte en un gimnasio. No la primera vez.   
Se siente ridículo al decirlo, pero la sonrisa de Karen ilumina la sala, y Derek se da cuenta que la está imitando, sonriendo tanto que duele.   
\- Está bien, vayamos a cenar. Mañana quiero revisar las escenas una a una.  
Karen asiente, cogiéndole del brazo cuando salen, su mente de nuevo en Hit List, y en las oportunidades que se les presentan a ambos para el futuro.   
Ha llegado muy lejos desde Iowa, desde luego. Y lo que le queda será aún más emocionante, está convencida.


End file.
